


Duckburg 99

by KammieCeleek, NinaFujisaki



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Huey Dewey and Violet are cops, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), June and Dewey are petty, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammieCeleek/pseuds/KammieCeleek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: At the Nine-Nine, Captain M'ma Cabrera tries to run a tight ship.  It's a problem when your best detective also happens to be the most immature, your sergeant is massive but afraid to go in the field, one of your other detectives is desperately in love, and the only one with seemingly a semblance of normalcy has a fondness for paperwork.
Relationships: Della Duck/Kit Cloudkicker, Dewey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Huey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard, June Duck/Louie Duck, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Duckburg 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey prepares for Violet to meet the rest of his family. Meanwhile Lena, Huey, and Kit try to help Gos get over her breakup with Muddlefoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU created by me and Delly.

The Duckburg Nine-Nine.

Captain M'ma Cabrera let out a sigh as she rode the elevator up to the bullpen. It was going to be another day of keeping a hold on her detectives and hoping nothing would happen that would mean she'd be buried up to her neck in paperwork. Oh, who was she kidding? Something would happen.

She stepped out of the elevator and was immediately greeted by Sergeant Cloudkicker trying to put out a fire by the microwave. Detectives Sabrewing and Duck (Huey) were panicking as Mallard came running with a fire extinguisher. The other detective Duck (Dewey) gave her a wave.

"Good morning, Captain!" he called.

She backed away onto the elevator and rode it back down to the bottom.

* * *

An hour later, she was at her desk and Dewey came to knock on her door.

"Captain! Cap-i-tan!" He did his typical finger-guns greeting and she set down her pen.

"How can I help you, Detective?"

"Well, here's the thing. I need to leave early today for a family thing and I was hoping that would be okay with you?"

"It's fine with me. Just finish up your paperwork before you go."

"Great." He turned, about to leave, then had to say something else. "By the way, my sister-in-law's coming to pick me up, so if you see a woman with a wrench looking like she could either fix your car or smash it to pieces, it's not a criminal. It's just her."

"Very well." She looked thoughtful. "Detective, your sister-in-law doesn't smash cars, does she?"

"Only with the permission of the owner at her garage."

"Good. I'd hate to have to arrest her."

Dewey exited and she sighed as he left.

* * *

Shortly after lunch, the elevator dinged and a woman carrying a toddler came out of it. The toddler babbled as the woman set her down and looked around while holding the little girl's hand. Violet was the first to approach.

"Excuse me, ma'am? How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Dewey Duck."

"Well, he's busy at the moment. Perhaps I can help you."

"No, I'm just here for him." Captain Cabrera came out of her office.

"If you're here to report a crime, one of our other detectives will be glad to help you, ma'am."

"No. I'm here to pick him up. He said he was getting off early today." M'ma knit her eyebrows together.

"Dewey said you'd be carrying a wrench, not an adorable little girl." The toddler waved.

"Well, Lia wanted to see where her uncles worked. Plus Dewey's her favorite uncle and he's always happy to see her."

Said detective came around the corner and saw his sister-in-law and niece.

"June! You brought Lia with you?!"

"Surprise!" Lia began babbling and toddle-ran over to her uncle, holding up her arms.

"Up! Up!"

"All right, come here!" He picked her up and she let out a delighted giggle.

"Aw," Gosalyn said with a smile. "She's cute. You sure you're related?"

"You clearly haven't seen our little brother," Huey chuckled, coming up and ruffling his niece's hair. "There's a reason he's the only one of us who's married."

"Yeah, because he can stay in a relationship for more than five minutes," June snorted, looking directly at Dewey.

"I'll have you know that my record, June Bug, is a year."

"Louie's is ten. Step up your game, Dewford." Her smirk made him laugh and Lia pulled at the strings of his hoodie.

"All right, munchkin. I finished up my paperwork so it's time for us to go."

Sergeant Cloudkicker came out of the archives and Aurelia spotted him immediately, her eyes getting huge as she wiggled to have Dewey put her down.

"Gwandpa!" she yelled excitedly. Dewey set her down and she ran to Kit, who picked her up with a laugh.

"Wait, 'grandpa'?" repeated Violet, eyes wide with shock.

"Aurelia calls every old guy grandpa," Dewey joked.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old," Kit grumbled. "I have a nine-year-old at home."

"Our littlest brother." Aurelia let out a happy squeal.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Captain Cabrera cut in.

"Sergeant Cloudkicker is our stepfather," Huey explained.

"And you never thought to mention this?"

"It wasn't necessary. Plus we were working with him well before he married our mother."

"Yeah," agreed Dewey. "It was in the name of professionalism."

Aurelia was up on the sergeant's shoulders and looking very much like a queen of her kingdom.

"…very professional," M'ma admitted.

"I'll see you later, okay, Lia?" Kit told her, lifting her off his shoulders. "I gotta finish something up. Give your grandma kisses for me, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled up at him as she was picked up again by her mother. She waved to all the cops. "Bye-bye!"

Dewey followed June to the elevator. Huey waved to them as they left, then his attention turned to Gosalyn. He'd been keeping an eye on her since her breakup with Tank Muddlefoot, the former undercover cop who'd returned to the Nine-nine several months earlier. She seemed… off. Like not snarking around and not mocking anyone for anything, not even Hitchcock and Scully. His eye caught Lena waving to him from her place next to Captain Cabrera's office.

"Hey," he whispered to her when he came over. "I think Gosalyn's upset about Tank."

"He broke off their engagement and skipped town. I'd be upset, too."

"Well, I think she needs to talk about it. Could you give me a hand?"

"Don't you have a family dinner to get ready for?"

"Not until later. Dewey only went early because we're introducing Vi to the family tonight and he wants it to be perfect."

"Huh. Always thought that would be you."

"Will you help me or not?!"

"This is just about your _massive crush_."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that. I… I'm worried about her."

"Look, she's fine for now. There's nothing to worry about." Huey looked back over at Gos, who pulled a huge bag of chips out of her desk and shoved some in her mouth. "I stand corrected. She's pulling a Hitchcock and Scully."

"Soon we'll have a third!" called Hitchcock from his desk.

"Yeah, no, I'm helping you. Two is enough."

She stood up and walked over to Gosalyn's desk.

"Hey, Gos. How ya feeling?"

"Go away."

"I was just wondering because you didn't insult anyone other than Dewey today."

"I feel nice. Go away before I stop."

Lena rolled her eyes and walked back over to Huey.

"Okay, yeah, she's not in a talking mood."

Huey looked at Gos with worry.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet your girlfriend, sweetheart," Della told her middle son as he helped her set up the house for Violet.

"I'm really excited for you to meet her. She's smart, pretty, better than me in every way…" Della frowned. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Nothing. It's just… the last girl you talked about like this was… _her_."

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. Her name was Emily, but I'm done with her now. I have Violet."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Violet and I have been together for six months now. We haven't even said 'I love you' yet. Well, I have. Once. While she was asleep."

"Louie thought I was when he said it the first time," June added, picking up some baby toys off the coffee table. "He was so freaked out when I said it back to him."

"When should I say it then?"

"The moment will come to you. Don't worry about it."

He checked his watch. Still three hours until Kit came home with Violet. He was hoping that his girlfriend would make a good first impression on his mother and the parts of his family that she hadn't met yet.

"In the meantime, we do need to pick up a couple more things for dinner. You wanna come and get your mind off this?"

"Yes. I would like that very much."

* * *

Back at the precinct, Kit had settled next to Huey and Lena, his eyes on Gosalyn.

"Listen, I think what we need her is for a dad to get involved. Or at the very least a stepdad," he told the two younger people.

"Be my guest," Lena sighed. "She's turning into a third member of Hitchcock and Scully's little group."

"Not on my watch." He held up a finger and went over to Gosalyn's desk.

"Hey, Gos, how ya feeling?"

"I'm fine." She stared at her computer.

"If you need to talk, we're your friends. We're here for you."

"I told you, I'm fine."

Kit opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of what else to say.

"Gosalyn. It's okay to feel upset."

"Sarge, if I wanted fatherly advice I'd call one of my dads. I have two of them."

He blinked and she stood up sharply, grabbing her bag of Doritos. Everyone stared as she walked to the roof-access door and turned around, holding up her hands. In one was the bag of chips and in the other was her pocketknife.

"Anybody who follows me is gonna get this." She held up the pocketknife a bit more, then whirled back to the door and headed up the stairs.

"I think she needs time," Kit sighed to Huey and Lena.

"It's a lost cause," agreed Lena. Huey frowned, a determined look coming over his face.

"I haven't tried yet."

"Dude, she'll kill you," Lena warned him.

"I think I know how to approach her. Plus, if she stabs me, I have a fully-stocked first-aid kit in my desk. And in my car." Lena raised an eyebrow. "When you have a toddler niece you learn to be prepared for everything, whether it be scraped knees or emotional turmoil."

"I also have the hospital on speed-dial, just so you know."

"Be careful," Kit added. "I don't wanna lose my oldest stepson. Hopefully I'll see you at dinner later."

Huey nodded and went to the roof access door.

* * *

Dewey nervously stirred the pot on the stove.

"Stop shaking," June told him. "Mom's gonna like Violet, I promise."

"You got lucky! Mom knew you as Louie's best friend before you two started dating."

"Do you know how she found out we were dating?"

"You told her like two rational teenagers?" He tapped the wooden spoon on the pot and set it to the side.

"She found us making out in Louie's room with his hand up my shirt." Dewey froze at June's admission as she checked on the dish in the oven.

"What the—that's…"

"Yeah. We all agreed to forget it ever happened, so we came up with the explanation that Louie and I just told her. It was less embarrassing."

"So anything Violet and I do will be better?"

"You're introducing your girlfriend over dinner. That is a hundred times better than her finding you two making out in your apartment."

"Yeah it is." He smiled.

"I'm here!" Louie called, entering the house. He came into the kitchen and kissed June on the cheek. "Hey, bug. Hey, Dewey. Where's Chance?"

"She should be taking a nap but I wouldn't hold my breath," she snorted. "Mom went to check on her."

"Yeah, she's awake. What were you two talking about?"

"How you and June were horny in high school," Dewey replied. June smacked him with a dishcloth, cheeks burning bright red.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"You told him how Mom caught us in my room?"

"Yep. I was trying to make him less nervous but apparently he's just gonna use it as ammunition now."

"June Bug, you should really know better."

"I should, Dewford. Which is why I'm gonna go get photo albums from when we were kids." His eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't."

"You know damn well I will."

Louie started snickering. June and Dewey's whole petty thing had been hilarious to him since they were kids, and now that they were adults it had only intensified. All he had to do was let them do their thing and get it out of their system until next time.

"I thought I better grab them when I picked Mom up, just in case."

"No!" Dewey ran to go find them.

"You hid them, didn't you?" Louie whispered.

"Oh, yeah. And Mom knows where they are, too, so he's not going to be able to get rid of them before Violet gets here."

The door opened and in walked Kit with the woman in question.

"We're here!" announced the bear.

Dewey had a look on his face that clearly said 'crap.'

* * *

Up on the roof of the Nine-Nine, Huey saw Gosalyn sitting on the edge, her feet dangling as she ate her chips in peace.

"Hey, Gos. You… doing okay?"

"Sure. Couldn't be better. Why?" She shoved a handful in her beak.

"I've never seen you like this over a relationship… or one ending."

"Yeah, well, I've never dated anyone to the point where we were going to get married, so to get to that point only to get dumped is…"

"Rough. I can't imagine what it feels like. I mean, both my brothers are in happy relationships and I'm… alone."

"That's not always a bad thing. If you're alone you can't get hurt like this. Nobody deserves to be hurt like this. Especially not you."

"I never said I never got hurt. I've... gotten hurt a lot. I was the nerd, so no girl wanted to give me the time of day in high school. Dewey was the cool one and Louie had June. I didn't stand a chance." She let out a snort.

"Hmph. If you ask me, those girls were stupid." He let out a laugh.

"Thanks. But I've gotten hurt… a lot more recently."

"By who?!" Gosalyn slammed down her bag of chips, the crunch startling him a little. She looked ready to kick someone's ass. Huey knew he had to be careful.

"Um… well, I really liked this person for a while. And right when I'd finally gotten up the courage to ask her out, someone else came along and started dating her instead." He gave her a sheepish look. She stared at him for a moment, just blinking, and the moments of silence began to weigh down like tons on his shoulders.

"… _me_?!"

"Yeah. You. Remember I used to not even be able to speak to you? We'd gotten so much better and I thought I had a shot, but then _he_ showed up and it was gone."

"Wow… I mean, yeah, I remember that, but it was years ago. I thought your crush on me was gone when we became friends. I never thought…" She paused as a memory came to mind. "You were trying to get me alone the day Tank came back to the Nine-Nine. You were trying to… aw, Huey…"

"I-it's fine. You didn't know. You couldn't have known."

"I _should've_ known. We're detectives for God's sake!"

"Dewey said it was because I didn't make myself an option for you."

"Well, he's not exactly wrong. Huey, since we became friends you never showed any interest. Or at least nothing that I could get."

"It is my fault. I was trying to get to know you, and we're coworkers so we're working together all the time, and I'm a bit of a coward when it comes to these things, honestly." Gosalyn laughed nervously.

"I don't think you're the only one to blame there. People always say I'm intimidating… at least we can talk now."

"You are. And it's one of the things I love about you. You intimidate me in the best way possible because it meant I had to work at getting past your outer shell."

"And… what do you think? Was it worth it?"

"Definitely. You're one of the best people I know." She snorted.

"Now you're just being nice." Her green eyes locked with his brown. "But thanks. I can say the same about you. I've never really met anyone like you before."

"I'm not just being nice. That's why I fell for you. You're strong, and brave, and you're beautiful." Now she was blushing. "I... I just wish that I had a chance with you, but you've made it clear that I'm not... what you want. Not for a relationship, anyway. Maybe as a friend."

"Woah, woah, woah, what? When did I made it clear? I didn't even know you liked me two minutes ago."

"I'm not Muddlefoot. I'm not some tough cool person like everyone else you've ever dated. I'm the nerd who has fun filing his paperwork and tries to keep his brother in line." Gosalyn gave him a look that clearly said 'are you serious?'

"Huey, it's not because my last relationships were with the tough type that I wouldn't date anyone else. You keep calling yourself a nerd, but you're a genius—like, 'should be working on a lab and changing the world' genius. You and Kit are the only reasons this place doesn't fall apart every time Captain Cabrera turns around and about Dewey... he needs to be put in line, you do your best." She took a deep breath. "What I mean is you're an amazing guy."

"So you wouldn't mind going out with me? Like you wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Of course I wouldn't, Red. So… are you asking me out?"

"Only if you want to. Where would you wanna go?"

"How about Louie's Place? After work tomorrow? You've got that family dinner tonight, right?"

"Yeah. So tomorrow after work, we go grab drinks and see where it goes."

"It's a date."

She looked at the bag of chips in her hand then threw it behind her with a horrified expression.

"Was I _seriously_ just turning into another member of Hitchcock and Scully's little group?! Over _Tank_?!"

"Lena thought you were."

"Ew. Gross. No."

He let out a laugh and she joined him, then he checked his watch.

"I gotta get going. If I'm not there Dewey and June will try to out-petty each other until one of them gets mad."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya."

* * *

Dewey looked up from where Violet was cooing over his baby pictures at the sound of the door opening. Huey had entered, but he had an incredibly giddy look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Dewey asked.

"I asked her out. And she didn't turn me down!"

"GO HUEY!" cheered June. Aurelia let out a squeal of excitement.

"He finally asked out the scary cop lady from the Nine-Nine?" Dillon laughed.

"Good for you, honey!" Della told him.

Kit gave his stepson a wink and Violet gave him a thumbs-up. All of them knew how in-love with Gos Huey had been, and how destroyed he'd been when he lost her to Muddlefoot. But he'd let her go and now she'd come back to him. He was so happy.

"Now, back to the photos," spoke up Louie.

"No, let's talk about Huey's thing. That's much more fun." Violet gave her boyfriend a look.

"But these pictures are quite adorable. I love seeing what you were like as a child."

"…I love you."

Dead silence was in the room for a moment, then Violet smiled up at him.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that does it for our first chapter.
> 
> These will not be posted in chronological order. Instead they'll be posted when I can write them.
> 
> So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
